


[Podfic] Betting Pool

by Djapchan



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Discord: Voiceteam 2020, Gen, I watched you while you were sleeping, Phil is a fan, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, unbetaed, waking up in the future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24044113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: litra's summary:It took Steve less than thirty seconds to confront agent 13 about being in the future. This completely upset the betting pool.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	[Podfic] Betting Pool

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Betting Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559660) by [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra). 



Download the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/y94tg96o914crin/CA_VT_Betting_Pool.mp3/file)

Listen to the Podfic on [Google](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1G5QKqzKAF3VhJ2BYTTC1dd9SMm9FiMp5/view?usp=sharing)

This was an entry for the Simulpod Challenge for the first week of the Voiceteam 2020 project created by the Purple-Podfic-Eaters🍆 to appease our mascot Iolanthe, the purple dragon.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was also recorded by:
> 
> [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24056365)   
>  [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024139)   
>  [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24034078)   
>  [Tipsy_Kitty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24007375)


End file.
